


Andere Welten

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Manche Verdächtige sind nicht das, was sie zu sein scheinen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Eine Antwort auf das Crossover-Meme. Thoran Ziyal wünscht sich Mike Celluci (Blood Ties) und Q (Star Trek)   
> Beta: Birgit - vielen lieben Dank

„Sie waren am Tatort und haben sich über die Leiche gebeugt, also müssen Sie etwas über den Mord wissen.“

Mike war am Ende seiner Geduld. Seit mehreren Stunden verhörte er diesen Mann und mehr als ein Lächeln war nicht aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Er schwieg und lächelte süffisant oder ignorierte Mike und betrachtete seine Finger.

„Wenn Sie nicht mit mir reden, dann muss ich vermuten, dass Sie vielleicht sogar der Täter sind. Solange Sie mir nicht Ihren Namen und Ihr Geburtsdatum geben, werden Sie diesen Raum nicht verlassen.“

„Ich bin Q.“

Eine arrogante Feststellung.

„Q von James Bond? Haben Sie auch ein Talent für die Entwicklung von Waffen?“ Mike fuhr mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

„Nein, ich bin Q. In gewisser Hinsicht einzigartig und schon gar nicht mit einem primitiven Menschen vergleichbar.“

Das war nicht das, was Mike hören wollte. Er musterte seinen Gegenüber genau. Doch nichts wies darauf hin, dass es sich um einen Dämon oder Ähnliches handelte.

„Sicher“, war Mikes trockener Kommentar. „Ich werde veranlassen, dass eine Blutprobe von Ihnen genommen wird, damit wir herausfinden, was Sie halluzinieren lässt.“ Er wandte sich ab, um den Verhörraum zu verlassen.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns an einem Ort unterhalten, wo Sie sich nicht so sicher fühlen wie hier?“

Mike drehte sich um und sah, wie der andere mit den Fingern schnipste, dann blitzte es auf und er stand in Henrys Wohnung.

Q drehte sich um und betrachtete den Raum.

„Hmm, sehr elegant und doch praktisch eingerichtet. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Ihnen der Ort unangenehm ist – außer dass es ein wenig dunkel ist.“

Die Rollos waren geschlossen, also lag Henry im Bett und konnte auf keine Gefahr reagieren.

Als Q mit den Fingern schnipste, fuhren die Jalousien langsam hoch. Millimeter für Millimeter.

Mike hatte keine Ahnung, ob auch die Jalousie im Schlafzimmer hochfuhr. Er wollte aber nicht riskieren, dass Henry elendig starb.

„Lassen Sie sie unten.“

„Warum?“ Q hörte sich belustigt an.

„Weil es hier Dinge gibt, die sehr empfindlich auf Licht reagieren.“

„Ja, und? Es ist Ihnen unangenehm. So wie Sie mich in den letzten Stunden behandelt haben, haben Sie es nicht anders verdient.“

Mike zückte seine Dienstwaffe und richtete sie auf Q.

„Wenn Sie nicht sofort die Rollos herunterfahren lassen, sind Sie ein toter Mann.“

„Ach ja?“ Ein weiteres Fingerschnippen und Mike hielt einen Blumenstrauß in seinen Händen. „Sie verkennen meine Macht.“

Entgeistert starrte Mike auf die Blumen. Rosen. blutrot und wunderschön. Und wenn ihm nicht bald etwas einfallen würde, konnte er den Strauß auf Henrys Grab legen. Resigniert senkte er die Arme und warf die Rosen weg. Entgegen seiner Erwartung polterte nicht seine Waffe auf den Boden, sondern die Blumen segelten hinab und breiteten sich malerisch auf dem Parkett aus.

„Was muss ich tun, damit Sie aufhören?“

Die Jalousien stoppten und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, die nur wenige Sekunden dauerte, fuhren sie runter.

„Setzen Sie sich zu mir.“

Q hatte sich auf Henrys Sofa gesetzt und klopfte auf das Polster neben sich. Mike wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, und ging näher. Zögernd setzte er sich.

„Wir werden gleich wieder ins Präsidium zurückkehren. Und zwar zu genau dem Moment, in dem wir es verlassen haben.“

„Und dann?“

„Dann werden Sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee holen und für die nächste dreiviertel Stunde aufhören, mich zu befragen. Dann wird sich der Täter freiwillig melden und Sie können mich gehen lassen.“

„Und wenn ich nicht mitspiele?“

Wieder ein Fingerschnippen und ein heller Lichtblitz blendete Mike.

„Dann lasse ich Sie hier.“

Mike stand auf und sah sich um. Sie waren immer noch in Henrys Wohnung. Doch die Einrichtung hatte sich verändert und an der Wand hingen offizielle Dokumente. Mike ging näher. Es waren seine Belobigungen. Und es gab ein Bild von ihm und Henry. Arm in Arm. Lachend und sehr glücklich.

„Wo sind wir?“

„In einer Parallelwelt.“ Q verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah entsetzlich selbstzufrieden aus. „Hier sind Sie mit dem Vampir, den Sie eben zu schützen versuchten, zusammen. Er liebt sie und Sie lieben ihn auch, geben ihm Ihr Blut, wann immer es möglich ist.“

Unwillkürlich fuhr Mikes Hand zum Hals. An die Stelle mit der Narbe, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass Henry kein Kuschelvampir, sondern ein gefährliches Raubtier war.

„Warum ziehen Sie diese Show ab? Wenn Sie so mächtig sind, haben Sie es doch gar nicht nötig, sich verhören zu lassen. Oder mit mir Spielchen zu spielen.“

„Eigentlich haben Sie Recht. Nur habe ich in Ihrem Universum schon verschiedene Methoden ausprobiert, um diesen Zeitstrang zu ändern, doch es scheint nur zu funktionieren, wenn ich persönlich anwesend bin.“

„Und was wollen Sie ändern?“

Mike war misstrauisch. Er traute Q nicht zu, zum Vorteil der Menschheit zu handeln, dafür war er zu arrogant und selbstherrlich.

Q zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Normalerweise hätten Sie den Franzosen Maurice Picard mitgenommen, der in Toronto Urlaub macht und ihn heute Abend freigelassen. An sich nichts Schlimmes. Nur würde er dann seinen Flug nach Hause verpassen und nicht Marie Lancie kennen lernen und sie später heiraten.“

„Und wie wird das die Geschichte verändern?“

Ein selbstgerechtes Lächeln brachte Mike fast zur Weißglut, ehe Q sich zu einer Antwort herabließ.

„Jean-Luce Picard wird nicht zu Beginn des vierundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts geboren. Er ist eine herausragende Persönlichkeit seiner Zeit und leider Gottes ist es ihm zu verdanken, dass die Menschheit einen Angriff der Borg übersteht.“ Q zögerte einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort. „Da er sich auch einmal für mich eingesetzt hat, kann ich nicht zulassen, dass es ihn nicht gibt.“

Mike dröhnte der Kopf. Er versuchte das Gehörte zu ordnen.

„Sie kommen also aus der Zukunft?“

„Nein, ich bin Q und ich bin in allen Zeiten zugleich. Ihre Entwicklung ist noch nicht weit genug fortgeschritten, als dass Sie auch nur ansatzweise begreifen können, was das bedeutet. In dreihundert Jahren werden es die ersten Menschen begreifen.“ Ungeduldig sah er Mike an. „Können wir? Sie scheinen ja gar nicht so abgeneigt zu sein, in diesem Universum zu bleiben.“

Mike blickte sich in der Wohnung um. Das Bild von Heinrich VIII. hing genau wie in seinem Universum an der Wand. Doch das, was er wirklich suchte, konnte er nicht finden.

„Vicki Nelson. Existiert sie hier?“

Q lachte. Mike fühlte sich ausgelacht.

„Nein, nicht mehr. Sie hat es geschafft, ihre Augenkrankheit vor Ihnen und den Kollegen zu vertuschen, und starb eines Nachts bei einem Autounfall, weil sie zu spät den Gegenstand auf der Straße gesehen hatte. Bumm und Sie war tot.“ Q lehnte sich bequem im Sessel zurück und streckte sich wie eine Katze. „Um weiter Fragen vorzubeugen: Nach ihrem Tod haben Sie in diesem Universum ihren Dienst quittiert und als Privatdetektiv gearbeitet. Im Gegensatz zu Ms Nelson waren Sie bei der Bekämpfung des Dämonen Asteroth erfolgreicher. Sie haben keine Tätowierungen zurück behalten und er hat auch nicht durch Norman oder jemand anderen versucht, wieder auf die Erde zurück zu kommen."

Wieder lächelte Q so arrogant, dass Mike versucht war, ihn zu schlagen.

"Vicki hat für alles gute Gründe." Mike wusste, dass ihr Kampf um Unabhängigkeit ihre größte Stärke, aber auch ihre größte Schwäche war. Eben deswegen bewunderte er sie dafür.

"Die hat sie. Ich will auch nicht sagen, dass in Ihrem Universum einen schlechten Job macht, schließlich lebt ihr alle noch – auch wenn ihr jetzt getrennte Wege geht. Aber Sie hätten es besser gemacht...“

„Hören Sie auf!“, fiel Mike Q ins Wort. „Ich will davon nichts hören! Vicki und Henry sind nicht mehr Teil meines Lebens. Und das soll so bleiben. Vergangenheit. Abgeschlossen. Zu Ende. Hören Sie auf, in alten Wunden rumzustochern.“

„Sie werden beide brauchen, um sich der Gefahr zu stellen, die demnächst nicht nur Toronto, sondern die ganze Erde bedroht.“ Erstaunlicherweise sprach Q jetzt ernst und völlig ohne Arroganz „Ohne die Hilfe von Vicki und Henry wird die Erde nicht mehr so sein, wie sie mal war. Man wird Henry gefangen nehmen, seine veränderten Gene analysieren und er wird der Grund für die ‚Eugenischen Kriege' sein, die den dritten Weltkrieg verursachen. Wollen Sie das wirklich?“

„Was soll das?“ Mike war wie betäubt. Q fütterte ihn mit zu vielen Informationen auf einmal.

„Nichts.“ Q zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie werden sich sowieso nicht mehr an das erinnern, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe. Wir gehen zurück.“

Ein Schnipsen und ein Lichtblitz später waren sie wieder im Präsidium.

 

Mike fuhr mit der Hand über seine Stirn. Irgendetwas war passiert. Doch alles schien ganz normal, der seltsame Verdächtige grinste immer noch so arrogant und er selbst stand vor der Tür, weil er sich einen Kaffee holen wollte.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Raum.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber ein Instinkt befahl ihm, Vicki anzurufen.

Er wählte ihre Nummer, doch es war nur ihr Anrufbeantworter. Statt wie sonst aufzulegen hinterließ er einen Spruch: „Vicki, ich bin's, Mike. Wir sollten miteinander reden.“


End file.
